Suspicions Part 2 Ezra Makepeace
by AliceLouO
Summary: A follow up to Suspicions where Johnny resumes his Madrid when a person from his past reappears.


Suspicions Part Two – Ezra Makepeace

Probably will make more sense to have read Suspicions an Alt. meeting.

Chapter One

He found Murdoch at that big old desk head down pen in hand balancing the figures in those ledgers. For a moment he stood still watching, still surprising himself to see this man as his father.

"Hey, Murdoch" even though he had spoken quietly the man at the desk gave a start and dropped his pen.

"Johnny I didn't know you were there, you surely can tread softly" Murdoch looked up and smiled.

"Hope I didn't make you spoil your figuring" he pointed at the ledger.

"No son, is there something you want?"

He ran his finger along the edge of the desk thinking of how best to put into words want he intended to do. Murdoch, his father, sat back and waited, boy at that moment he felt like a little kid and that thought made him grin. Then he sighed.

"Okay, here it is; letting that Dempsey fella to go on his way with just a warning never to return wasn't a good idea. You know there is a saying about bad pennies?"

"Yes, Johnny but the alternative was to go to the law that would have led to court and well there is also a saying about not washing dirty linen in public."

Johnny nodded yep would have been bad all that knowledge of Dempsey acting as Scott Lancer coming to light. "I've kept my ears open ever since Pardee and' I've heard one of his old compadres is in the area looking for revenge."

Murdoch sat up straight a frown between his eyes "Oh no Johnny are you going to be in a gunfight?"

"Not me if I can help it, he is after the person who killed Day. Trouble being the name for that is Scott Lancer."

Murdoch immediately pushed back his chair "Damn!"

Johnny raised an eyebrow the tune caller might be loud and dish out orders but cursing wasn't something he often heard from him. "Yep we might have kept the story of Dempsey being here as Scott quiet but now it's Scott's name that's out there as the man who took Pardee down."

Murdoch got up and went to the drinks cabinet and poured two glasses of tequila. "I take it you have your own plan to deal with this?"

His head went down to study his dusty boots and a sigh escaped his lips memories of the days when he first arrived surfaced.

"Johnny have a drink and tell me what you have planned." Murdoch held the drink out to him, he took it looking up to see a face concerned not angry.

"I'm going to be Madrid for a while and meet up with the gunfighter" he held up his hand. "No Murdoch I'm not planning a gunfight I aim to set him onto Dempsey's trail."

Murdoch gulped his drink. "You know I'm a man who prefers to be lawful."

Johnny held his untasted drink and watched and waited for his father's disappointment and disapproval.

"But Johnny over the years I have had to fight off numerous attempts to take Lancer without any backup from the law. I believe Lancer should and does look after its own, your plan has merit but I'm concerned about you not having Scott or I back you up."

Johnny sipped his drink; how to say this was a one-man show without causing anger. "I got to tell you, Murdoch, I can't be having a father and brother riding with me. You need to trust me to do this."

Murdoch shook his head "Son you are no longer alone to deal with troubles, in addition, don't you think your brother should be made aware of this threat?"

"Thought you could tell him. Thing is Scott is taking the older brother role real serious an' he'll insist on tagging along or follow me an' that will put him an' me into a whole lot of danger. You know there is also my suspicion that Harlan was behind funding Pardee, well I was hoping I could get evidence one way or the other an' I can't do that with Scott there."

Murdoch finished his drink and carefully placed it on his desk. Johnny could see the stress in his father's face. He waited he had made his argument knowing putting on his Madrid mask would trouble Murdoch.

"There could be repercussions are you sure you have thought your plan through?" Murdoch was looking closely at him and it was hard not to see his true feelings.

"It's a mistake to have Dempsey out there." Johnny waved his hand towards the window "Fella like that will try to turn the situation to his own advantage. Sell on information or turn to blackmail." He shrugged "I've come across enough double-dealers to recognise one Murdoch."

"Can I ask son who and where this gunfighter is?"

"You can but I ain't saying." Johnny put his drink down and ran his fingers down his thigh "I'll send word when it's done." He took a deep breath this next few minutes might be even trickier. "I've suggested to Scott he invites his Abuelo here, to tell him in person about Dempsey. It's a hard kind of thing to put in a letter."

Murdoch grunted "Johnny my boy you sure have thought this out, Scott and I will have to be here if Harlan does visit. Damn it, son, I'll worry about you 'till you are safe home and make no mistake I need you here to watch my back against Garrett."

He stepped up to Johnny and held his shoulders "Take care, John."

Johnny relaxed he knew his father wasn't happy but was giving him credit for knowing his trade.

Chapter Two

The camp wasn't difficult for him to find. A short ride out from Morro Coyo towards Lancer. Word had reached him of a stranger an older gringo wearing a fancy waistcoat and his gun low.

"Hello, the camp" he called out softly into the dusk his gun out he wasn't about to take any chances.

A horse snorted as the man at the fire looked up "Approach carefully" the sound of a gun being cocked underlined the warning.

Johnny stepped out from the shadows his hands held loosely out to his side his gun hanging down from his trigger finger. "Ezra Makepeace."

"That's Mr Makepeace to you Johnny boy" the stranger kept his gun trained on Johnny's chest "You looking for me?"

Johnny grinned his teeth white in the gathering dark "No, but I thought I might find you, Mister Makepeace."

Ezra Makepeace let out a grunt "Long-time Johnny Madrid you wanting my coffee or inviting me to dance?"

Johnny holstered his gun "Coffee and maybe a conversation."

The older man took a moment to study him then he too returned his gun to his holster. "Come on in Johnny coffee's hot and strong."

The coffee was indeed hot and strong and Johnny sipped it carefully and made himself comfortable with his back against a rock that still held some warmth. The silence stretched and Johnny looked closely at Ezra Makepeace. It must be close on 3 years since he had last seen him, and he had aged, not only grey in his hair but his face lined and pale. Still a dangerous man not as quick as some but good with words, able to provoke and intimidate to give himself an edge.

He started the conversation "I was surprised you weren't with Day" Johnny grinned. "But then I heard you were doing time, something about intimidation and extortion."

Makepeace shook his head and threw his coffee onto the fire "Mistaken identity, heard you were killed in Mexico."

"Yeah almost but here I am." Johnny sipped his coffee narrowing his eyes over the rim watching the man opposite him.

Ezra spit in the fire "Heard ol'e Day got himself killed in this range war and you had something to do with it."

Johnny carefully put his coffee mug down. "I'm going to tell you the truth Ezra 'cos I'm guessing you are here on a vengeance mission."

"That's Mister Makepeace to you boy." The tone in the older man's voice reminded Johnny of Murdoch growling out orders.

He held Ezra's eyes "Okay; so I was offered a good deal by Murdoch Lancer. Now you know the game Mister Makepeace sometimes we hire on the same side, sometimes not."

Ezra nodded "Heard that, heard it was a son of Lancer who killed Day."

Johnny shook his head "Nope, here's what happened. Day shot me off my horse and a man called William Dempsey was the one who took Day down. He is good with a rifle."

Ezra leaned forward his eyes black with anger "I heard it was Lancer's son."

"Hell no, Scott Lancer wasn't even there when the fracas was on, he was back east. He's a fancy talking dude from Boston all smarted up an' educated. The Dempsey guy was at Lancer in his place, checking it out, kind'a like the landed folk paid for men to take their places in that American war of theirs."

Johnny could see Ezra weighing up the odds he was being told the truth. "Why is Murdoch Lancer still alive boy? You're his pup ain't you sworn to kill him?"

Johnny pulled his hat low over his eyes threw his coffee on the fire and using his cold emotionless Madrid voice answered: "I owed him, it was his bribe money that got me away from the ruales firing squad and he dug Day's bullet out of my back."

Makepeace frowned. "You could have a piece of Lancer; take what Day failed to do."

Johnny snapped a twig in half "Huh, Johnny Madrid is no more a rancher than Day was. No, me I'm on the trail of whoever hired Day, there's got to be a good payday someplace on offer from them. In any case, Lancer has high connections with the Governor just taking him down ain't worth the trouble that would follow. Learned that lesson the hard way in Mexico."

Ezra sat back and nodded "You're right about Day not being a rancher, owning a bordello now that I could see for him an' me. Have you an idea whereabouts this Dempsey fella is Johnny?"

Johnny took another twig and looked down as he drew a circle in the dust by his hand and hide the smirk at playing the old man. "Heard he has headed north, he'll be looking for his best deal."

"You an' me heading to the same place then." Ezra looked closely at him. "Has Val Crawford got your back Johnny, is he out there?"

Johnny pursed his lips "Me an' Val went our separate ways when he gave up the game for sheriffing, last I heard he was in Arizona."

"Crawford a sheriff, yeah I can see him doing that in some small no account town. Man always had too much honest in him to last in this game of ours." Ezra Makepeace pulled his hat down over his eyes and pulled a blanket around his shoulders. "Fetch your horse in boy and bunk down, you mind this Dempsey is mine to invite to the dance."

Johnny bit his lip to stop any words escape. Being ordered around by this man took him back to the dark days when he started out as a gun hawk. Ezra Makepeace back then had been the dangerous ruthless top dog and he had trained Day to be his coldblooded second in command. If Makepeace hadn't been in prison, if he had been with Day Pardee when he had tried to take Lancer the range war may have been over before he got home.

He patted Barranca as he untacked him "No good thinking of what-ifs is there ol'e fella."

Chapter Three

The town of Tidewater was a 3 days ride and all the while Johnny had kept quiet allowing Makepeace to call the tune. He was sure the older man knew his Madrid reputation had grown since their last meeting but it suited him to let Ezra feel confident in his role as the boss.

On the outskirts, they reined up and Ezra turned to Johnny "Dempsey knows you Johnny boy so you best keep to the shadows and watch out for him. When you find him you point him out to me and keep me covered."

Johnny pushed his hat off his head to hang down his back and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, and you?"

"I shall book into the hotel and take a look at the register then go get me a drink. If Dempsey has moved on you and me can persuade the locals to tell us where."

Johnny kept his Madrid face on "Right, I'll meet up with you in the livery tonight." It was best he wasn't seen by Dempsey and he sure didn't want to be seen with Makepeace.

The town was busy a rail spur was being built and new businesses were opening.

Johnny led Barranca down the back alleys to the rear door of the livery, there was no one about so he untacked his horse and bedded him in a clean stall with fresh oats and water. Then he said hello to the other horses in the stalls among them the Lancer horse Dempsey had been allowed to ride away on.

He watched the town comings and goings from the shadows of the front entrance, he had seen Ezra ride in and leave his horse at the hitching rail outside the hotel look around and then disappear inside. Not long after he emerged this time he had stopped and gave the whole area a searching look, Johnny slipped further into the shadows, it wasn't in his plan for Ezra to see him. His plan was to find Dempsey and hopefully get a lead to the man who had hired and funded Pardee before turning him over to Makepeace.

Now Ezra was in the saloon, Johnny smiled slightly knowing he would be sat at the back watching waiting and generally threatening the innocent customers just by his presence.

A boy appeared from the hotel leading Ezra's horse towards the livery, Johnny stepped further back and was in Barranca's stall by the time the boy entered.

Johnny looked up from picking out his horse's hoof "Hola" he smiled not wanting to alarm the boy.

The boy blinked "Hello sir."

Johnny stood and patted Barranca "My name's Johnny do you need a hand with that there horse."

"Thank you, sir, my name's Archie Adams, this horse belongs to a new customer at the hotel."

"Well, Archie I'll get the saddle while you sort out the feed and water. The livery owner wasn't here when I arrived, any idea where he is?" He kept his voice soft and low, it worked the boy visibly relaxed.

"My Pa he be over at the hotel collected our lunch from Ma, she be the cook there."

"Your Ma a good cook? I've been on the trail for a few days, sure could do with some good home cooking." Johnny turned from hanging the saddle and bridle on a rack.

Archie grinned "Oh yes sir best chicken pie in town."

"Then I reckon I'll have to try it." Johnny grinned back and walked slowly up and down the stalls, he stopped at the bay with the Lancer brand. "Good horse this one" he reached over and scratched behind its ear. The horse made a contended snuffling sound.

"Hey Mister you're good with horses, are you a horse wrangler?"

Johnny laughed as he patted the bay. "Sometimes" pleased the boy hadn't commented on his gun he turned and held out his hand to shake the boys "and the name's Johnny. Does this horse have an owner in town?"

"Yes sir, Johnny, he's staying at the Verde boarding house down at the end of town where the rail spur is being built."

Johnny leaned against the stall door and watched Archie "Staying down that end of town sounds to be more suited to me than the hotel where I expect all the fancy business folk are staying."

Archie finished filling the feed bucket and looked up at Johnny "Ma says the place is almost full, mostly businessmen from the rail company and there are some gents all the way from San Francisco. It'll be grand and exciting when the train comes through, have you been on a train Johnny?"

"Yes Archie, been on trains. I prefer riding my horse though." He smiled thinking of his travel to and from Boston to find Scott. "Reckon I owe your Pa for stabling how much would that be?"

"It's 5 bits including feed."

He dug some coins out of his pants pocket and handed them over "Thanks Archie, see you around kid."

Johnny made his way to the far end of town and sat on a rocking chair in the shade outside a Mexican cantina sipping the beer he had ordered. Across the road was the Verde boarding house, further along, was a bordello with the working gals sat outside on the veranda in the early afternoon sunshine.

It was a quiet time of day for the businesses but there was noise and bustle at the end of the road where the Chinese workmen were laying tracks, there was also a building going up which looked like it would be a train station, those workmen looked a mixture of Mexican and Anglo. Dempsey wouldn't be among the workers but he might be known in the bordello, he pushed himself up from the rocker and slowly made his way towards it.

Stopping directly in front of the veranda he lifted his hat in greeting "Good day ladies" he looked up at the sky "and a mighty pretty one it is." He turned on his most charming smile for their benefit knowing the effect it would have.

Like a flock of birds that had been disturbed, they were all chattering and adjusting their wraps and shawls.

From the doorway, an older lady appeared. "Johnny you rascally boy come on here and let me see you are real."

Johnny grinned in surprise and delight "Miz Ruby I didn't expect to find you here." He jumped up the two steps to the boardwalk and wrapped his arms around Ruby DeVere, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on in, you will have tea with me." She turned to the girls who were all watching and sizing him up. "Ladies this here is Johnny Madrid, now some may have heard that name as a dangerous gunfighter, but I've known him since he was just a shavetail. Dolores," she pointed to a young Mexican girl "you run across to the cantina and ask Senora DeSantez for some of her churros for my guest."

She led him past the reception area through a bead curtain to her private rooms and busied herself making a pot of tea.

Johnny put his hat on a hat stand and looked around, a cosy sitting room clean and furnished as any respectable widow lady's room, except he knew Ruby had been a whore who through hard work and clever financial investments had become a bordello owner.

A blue china tea set was laid down at a table covered with a lace tablecloth and Ruby smiled up at him. "Come and sit yourself down." She put a bottle of good scotch on the table. "In case you need to perk it up, Johnny."

He sat across from her and watched her pour out the tea.

She reached across and patted his hand "I heard you got yourself killed in Mexico, lordy, I thought you were a ghost. I need a drop in my tea." She added a good shot of scotch to her cup of tea.

"Almost, almost, but here I am, and I am sure happy and surprised to find you here."

At that moment a knock on the door announced Dolores with a plate of fresh churros and chocolate to dip them in. She blushed and lowered her eyes when he took the plate "Gracias senorita."

When the door closed Ruby laughed and shook her head. "Boy that charm of yours!"

There was a comfortable silence as Johnny helped himself to the churros and sipped his tea.

Ruby sighed, "If you're here on business Johnny you may be a day late and a dollar short. Day Pardee and his gang of cutthroats have been and gone months ago."

"Ol'e Day was here was he, burning down barns an' tearing down fences?"

"Worse than that Johnny, a couple of the homesteaders got run off then George Stanhope the owner of the largest spread he and his family all died in a fire." Ruby shook her head and poured more scotch into her fine bone china cup.

Johnny rubbed his hands together and pushed the plate of churros away. Knowing how Day operated he guessed the family had suffered before any fire burnt down their home. "Then the railway company came along and bought up the land uh?"

Ruby nodded "nothing is going to stop progress, that's what one of my customers said. No remorse for the hardworking honest folks they were just in the way. I tell you, Johnny, some of these businessmen make outlaws seem whiter than white."

Johnny pushed his teacup around with his trigger finger and without looking up asked, "You know who bankrolled Pardee Ruby?"

Ruby placed both her hands on the table and glared "Could be any of them up there at the hotel. You ain't signing on with the likes of them are you?"

He looked up and saw anger and disappointment, he pursed his lips "Ezra Makepeace is in town."

"That low life, he's walking bad news and you know it. Tell me you ain't riding with him?"

Johnny marvelled at the concern Ruby had for him. She had been a friend since before he had a reputation, never criticizing him for his foolish mistakes and there to patch him up and feed him. Their paths had crossed as she moved to where the money was, just as he had travelled to sign on to those with the money.

"Well not like that exactly, we both have business in this town. He is after dancing with the man who killed Day, a fella name of Dempsey. Me I'm after finding whoever hired Day for my own reasons. If I can find Dempsey for Ezra I'm guessing it'll save some innocent people getting on his wrong side. You know how he operates when he is after answers."

Ruby pushed away for the table and turned away from Johnny. "He enjoys the cruelty a mite too much." She rubbed her left hand against her right arm.

Johnny knew and understood "Yeah he's the worst sort of bully, but Pardee was his creation and he wants revenge."

He watched Ruby, she had a reputation for keeping secrets and confidences but had been on the receiving end of Ezra's enjoyment of getting information. "I've tracked Dempsey to this here town, at least the horse he was riding is here and the boy at the livery told me the owner of the horse is staying at the boarding house just along from you."

Ruby turned back to look at him, "You know I guard my reputation for being discrete about my clients, that's important in my trade."

"I know, I know Ruby, thing is Dempsey knows me. I need to keep out' ta his sights at least 'till I have tracked down the man I am interested in."

She frowned but nodded, "Okay there is an eastern gent name of Dempsey who visits my girls and he is staying at The Verde. Pretty little Dolores is one of his favourites."

Johnny's lips curled into a crooked smile. "Thanks, Ruby, I'll be back later when I'd like to make the acquaintance of pretty Dolores, maybe I could make a suitable arrangement to stay the night?"

Ruby laughed "You're a rascal Johnny Madrid, but that can be arranged."

Chapter Four

He made his way to the rear of the hotel and peeked through the kitchen door. Taking his hat off he held it in front with both his hands, one of the tricks he had learned that put people at ease.

"'Scuse me Ma'am are you young Archie's Ma?" he smiled at the cook. A lady with her arms deep in a bowl of dough looked up, her alarm at being surprised replaced by a slight smile.

"I am, and am I right thinking you are the cowboy with the palomino who has made an impression on my son?"

"Don't know about the impression but I do have a palomino. Archie recommended your chicken pie, and I ain't sure I would be welcome in the dining room here." He shuffled his feet and looked down.

Scott called it his little boy lost act but it worked just like it almost always did.

"Come on in, Johnny isn't it? Sit yourself down, I'll just finish with this dough then you can have a slice of my pie."

He looked up and grinned "mighty kind of you Mrs Adams."

She returned to kneading the dough and Johnny watched; he found it soothing being in a warm friendly kitchen, just for a while troubles and danger set aside.

The pie was good, perhaps not as good as Maria's chicken pie but good. "Thank you, Ma'am, how much do I owe?"

She waved her hand "Phff, it's on the house, but let's not tell Stanley Morgan."

"He the owner?"

"No Johnny he be the manager. The new owners are some consortium of businessmen who having bought up all the land they want are now buying up most of the town." She poured coffee into two cups.

"They after the livery?"

"Made my husband an offer said he could stay on though as an employee." Her voice had a hard edge. "My Jacob has worked hard and stayed honest for something of his own out here in the west, so he said no. It was a bad time for a while when the gunfighters were in town but they moved on and I reckon we ain't important enough for the businessmen to bother with."

Johnny sipped his coffee then rubbed his hands down his thighs, "Heard there had been trouble."

She looked him full in the face, "Is that why you're here, is there going to be more trouble."

His sigh was heartfelt "I don't want to bring any to your door Mrs Adams but there is a guest just arrived, name of Ezra Makepeace, he's a gunfighter looking to call a fella out."

She frowned "A gunfighter, who is he going to call out?"

He knew from her calm reaction this was a tough lady who had seen tough times and would understand what he was going to explain. "Fella he is after is a William Dempsey, it's a personal matter, nothing to do with the railroad, at least not yet. Can I ask Ma'am if you know of Dempsey keeping company with any of your guests?"

"I cannot say I have made the acquaintance of Mr Makepeace but I believe a Mr Dempsey has taken dinner on more than one occasion over the last two weeks with a Mr Wilkinson one of the San Francisco businessmen and is due to dine with him again tonight"

"Thank you, Ma'am, I'm sure Makepeace at this moment will be in the saloon what I intend to do is point out Dempsey is at the other end of town and leave them to it. My advice is after you have served dinner here you and your husband and boy go on home and stay indoors for the next few days." He waited until she nodded her agreement, "Is there an honest sheriff in your town?"

She let out a snort "The last sheriff up and left on a manhunt for an outlaw or so he said, never did come back. Mite convenient being out of town during our troubles, his deputy got himself shot when the Stanhope place was raided, at least old Eddie tried." She shook her head "It's a sorry thing that this railroad progress brings such misery."

"Yes, Ma'am ain't that the truth."

"You wear your gun low Johnny tell me the truth is there going to be more gunplay in town?"

He used his finger to trace a pattern on the table. "The gunfighters that were here they left to start a range war in the San Joaquin. I'm trying to find if any of these businessmen hired them."

She reached over and held his hand still. "I reckon whoever it is, they are just as guilty of bloodshed as the gunfighters. But boy those fancy rich folk they never pay the price do they?"

Dusk was giving way to night, lamps were lit in the street and piano music and laughter could be heard coming from the saloon. He looked over the batwing doors, it wasn't too busy the working girls walking between a mixture of the town's traders and regular cowboys delivering drinks and being friendly. There sat a table with some smartly dressed men playing cards was Ezra Makepeace.

Johnny bit his lip wondering what Ezra had found out from them, at least Dempsey wasn't to be seen. He caught Ezra's eye and inclined his head.

Walking across the road to the livery with his back to Makepeace made his skin crawl and every sense was on alert for the sound of a gun being drawn or cocked.

His heartbeat had slowed by the time he was in the livery and face to face with the older man. He stood relaxed his hands resting on his gun belt. "Found Dempsey for you, leastways found where he's staying."

"You ain't given the game away, you know he's mine boy" Makepeace had the look and smell of too much cheap whiskey and was on the prod.

"Nope, haven't seen him in person but know for sure he is staying at the Verde boarding house down near the new rail station that's being built." Johnny stood his ground, "you find out if any of those fancy dudes are hiring?"

"Now now Johnny boy, first things first, tomorrow you point out Dempsey to me then I'll fill you in on the deal I'm working on with these land agents."

Johnny squinted in the gloom "land agents?"

Ezra smiled a wolf-like smile "Let me make the deal boy, don't you worry you'll get a good cut. There are lots of opportunities in the backwater towns along the new rail lines for us to make a killing." He laughed at his own macabre joke.

Johnny stayed quiet that had been his life when he had first started out; at the beck and call of men like Makepeace and doing the dirty work for them that ponied up the money. He could feel the cold anger of Madrid creep up and his fingers itched to draw his gun and send Makepeace to the hell he deserved. Instead, he took a deep breath and held his anger in check. "I'll find you in the morning."

Johnny made his way along the back alleys to the bordello and let himself in through the back door. The last thing he wanted was for Dempsey to see him when his plan was coming together. He peered through the bead curtain that separated the reception lounge to Ruby's private rooms.

A couple of customers were in eyeing the working girls and Dolores wasn't among them. Ruby was sat all business-like behind a large polished mahogany table decorated with a vase of fresh flowers. He waited until she had successfully arranged which girl would entertain the customers and they had gone upstairs.

"Hola Miz Ruby" he quietly moved the curtain aside to step forward. "Is it okay for me to go on up and visit with Dolores?"

She laughed, "What polite manners you have." She got up from her seat at the table and walked with him to the foot of the stairs. "Room three, it's at the front corner, she is expecting you." Her voice lowered so the girls lazing in the lounge wouldn't hear. "The gentleman you enquired about is not here but if he does favour us with his attendance I shall explain Dolores is not available."

Johnny paused halfway up the stairs and turned his head to grin at the other girls who he knew were watching him. He wasn't unaware that he had a certain effect on females.

He knocked on door number three and pushed it open a little to peer in. Dolores was sat on the bed her black hair loose over her shoulders, a pretty colourful silky wrap mostly covering her body. He smiled and watched her eyes, more than once he had been suckered into walking into a room only to be bushwhacked. There was no flicker in her eyes to indicate anyone else was in the room, so he stepped in pausing to push the door closed behind him. Finding the key he locked the door and showed it to Dolores as he placed it on the small dressing table. That got a smile from the girl, they shared an understanding that feeling safe was necessary to an enjoyable evening.

She stood in front of him and ran the fingers of one hand through his hair while the other started to unbutton his shirt.

He held her hands still when they reached his gun belt. "No darling that's for me to do." He hung his gun belt on the bedpost so his colt was within easy reach and sat on the bed to take off his boots smiling up at Dolores who was now leaning over him displaying all her wares.

His lovemaking was slow and gentle and she responded with a passion that went beyond her paid trade.

Later after they were both physically satisfied Dolores turned to look down at him, her long hair brushing his face, she kissed him on his cheek while her fingers ran down his chest.

"Whoa, darling let me catch my breath." He grinned up at her.

She stopped her fingers "Will you tell me about Lancer?"

Johnny blinked and put a finger under her chin so he could see her face. "You heard of Lancer, of me being there Dolores?"

"Si, a hacienda filled with fine furniture, silver plates and the best wines." She sighed at the image she had conjured up.

"Dolores it's a working ranch, my days there were going to be hard back-breaking boring manual work. Mending fences, clearing creeks and moving cattle. It was going to be dirty and unending, an' I was going to have to follow orders and that ain't what I'm good at."

He ran his left hand through her long black hair and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Someone promise you a life as the Donna there?"

She tried to pull away but wrapped his hand in her hair and held her close.

She spoke quietly "There has been talk of its riches."

"Dempsey?" Johnny spoke just as quietly his body still, his right hand snaked under the pillow to his hideaway gun.

"Miz Ruby tells us girls not to discuss our visitors."

"Not with other visitors but you gals talk to each other."

She grinned at him "Si."

"Did Dempsey talk 'bout me, Dolores?"

She sighed "Si, he had nothing good to say about you. I think he may have been mistaken."

Johnny recognised her compliment but frowned. "Damn and he would have talked to the land agents and now Ezra is talking to the same ones." He heard a key go into the door lock and let go of her hair and pulled the pillow and his hideaway gun over his belly.

He gave Dolores a quick kiss on the lips. "Guess I'm going to need another plan."

Makepeace burst through the door his gun cocked and pointed at the bed. "Madrid you're a two-timing double-crossing son of a bitch."

"Whoa there Mr Makepeace, you can't shoot me I ain't got no pants on; sides I don't know what's got you into such a pucker."

Johnny was aware of Dolores sliding off the side of the bed and covering herself with her wrap but he kept his attention on Makepeace. The man had been drinking smelt of whiskey and blood and more importantly at this range was unlikely to miss.

"I'll tell you Johnny boy what's got me in a pucker I've heard you're a partner in Lancer, you turned honest like Crawford and have gone into ranching."

Johnny kept his voice calm and held eye contact "I told you Murdoch Lancer made me an offer and I also told you I ain't cut out for ranching or taking orders from my ol'e man. That's what I told you as well ain't it Dolores?"

Dolores stayed cowering down "Si si yes. Dirty back-breaking boring work is what you said."

Makepeace grunted "I don't trust you Madrid. You always were a cocky little bastard too eager to do things your own way. I found Dempsey and we had a good long chat before I killed him. Seems you made a bad enemy defending Lancer."

Johnny saw the flicker in Makepeace's eye, he fired his gun through the pillow the bullet hit its target between the eyes and the body fell back but not before a bullet aimed at him ploughed its way through his left shoulder. Dolores screamed into the silence which followed.

Johnny rolled off his side of the bed his gun still pointing at the now dead body. He stood over Makepeace to kick away the still hot gun and shook his head "Cabron!"

Ruby appeared her hair in disarray and a bruise on her cheek. "Good lord Johnny look at the state of this room, blood and feathers everywhere. Dolores honey you can stop your hollering go downstairs and get yourself a drink and pull yourself together."

Johnny blinked and lowered his gun "Sorry about the mess Ruby."

"You got hit Johnny, come on sit down. Best put your pants on before anyone else comes along."

A blush crept across his face as Ruby held up his calzoneras and winked at him.

He found himself sat in that nice cosy sitting room sipping whiskey while Ruby, finished cleaning up his wound and wrapping a bandage around his arm and shoulder. "You got lucky Johnny just went through the muscle no broken bones, you'll be as good as new in a few days."

"Thanks, Ruby I don't to be a nuisance." He gently touched her cheek where the bruise was discolouring her face, "sorry 'bout that."

"You got nothing to be sorry about. Ezra came in demanding to know where you were in his usual tactful way. The world's a better place without him in it."

"Still an' all I reckon I owe you." Johnny ducked his head down.

She patted his bowed head "Sure you do; a new feather pillow that got shot beyond repair."

He woke the next morning naked, again, in Ruby's bed.

The smell of hot fresh coffee and huevos rancheros and tortillas bringing him round.

"Good morning Johnny" Ruby was there smiling at him a tray held out.

"Hey there Miz Ruby that sure smells good. You make my breakfast?" He pushed up with his right hand to sit with his back against the headboard.

"I'm good at lots of things Johnny, as you well know, but cooking ain't one of them. This is compliments of Senora DeSantez, you had a pretty busy time of it yesterday, so I reckon you need to build your strength up." She placed the tray on his lap and smiled.

Johnny looked down trying to remember how he got down to this room and into this bed. He sipped his coffee strong and black and the fog of sleep and loss of blood cleared. The eggs were good and just what he needed so he concentrated on eating to avoid Ruby's eyes.

"More coffee Johnny?" the question roused him and he did meet her eyes.

"Thanks, Ruby you are a special friend; sorry if I brought trouble to your door."

Ruby sat on a chair next to the bed drinking her own coffee. "No trouble my dear boy, the undertaker took Ezra away, the girls have cleaned up the room."

Johnny pushed his empty plate away "He said before I shot him that he had killed Dempsey." The memory of those last words of Makepeace came back and he made to get out of the bed.

"Whoa cowboy" Ruby caught the tray and gently pushed him back. "Dempsey's body has been found in the livery, he didn't die easily. He had checked out the boarding house and looks like he was going to ride out."

Johnny chewed his bottom lip, please don't let it have been the boy Archie who found him. "Who found him?"

"Morgan, the hotel manager, apparently he had gone looking for his cook who hadn't shown up for work."

He let out a breath of relief and sorted out what facts he knew. Makepeace must have found out who Dempsey was from talking to the land agents and had gone on his vengeance mission without waiting for the morning to call him out to a dance. Then the comment about having made a bad enemy came back to him.

"Ruby, did Makepeace have any papers on him?"

"Papers? I took his money clip to pay for the damage to the room. The undertaker will have anything else to pay for the burying. Why what do you think he had?"

Johnny rubbed his sore left shoulder "Dunno maybe nothing maybe something he got from Dempsey." His fingers played with the edge of the sheet that covered him from the waist down. "I need my clothes Ruby, need to check out something." He grinned at her suddenly a kid again not sure if he should be embarrassed at being naked in her bed.

She laughed "They are here waiting for you. I've got to ask Johnny when did you start wearing drawers, I seem to remember you never used to bother with them?"

He shook his head and grinned. "Truth is Ruby I'm trying to be Johnny Lancer a good son and brother. My father has many rules, underwear to the worn, guns not to be worn in the hacienda, no cussing in front of Maria and Teresa."

"Maria and Teresa?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Maria is the housekeeper and Teresa is a sort of sister. Murdoch and Scott, my father and brother, are enjoying teaching me how to be civilised."

Ruby frowned "You are one of the most decent civilised men I know. I should go and set this new family of yours straight."

Johnny shrugged "It's okay Ruby I understand why. On their side of the road, there are rules that are a mite different to the rules I've lived by for most of the life."

She patted his hand "Best get you dressed Johnny and put that arm in a sling."

The undertaker wasn't hard to find, there was a crowd gathered wanting to see the two dead bodies. Johnny shuddered at the morbid fascination some folks had with the desire to look at dead outlaws and desperados. He made his way to the back of the building and let himself in.

An older man wearing a leather apron to protect his black suit was busy finishing nailing together a coffin. Without turning around he spoke, "You can wait out front with the others I ain't finished with these two yet."

Johnny glanced away from the abused face of Dempsey. "Names Johnny I'm the one who killed Makepeace. I need to see any paperwork these two may have had on them. Don't want money or any trinkets of value. Makepeace has a horse in the livery that should cover your costs."

The undertaker looked Johnny up and down measuring him and glanced at the black cloth fashioned as a sling. "You're a lucky man to get away from the likes of Makepeace with only that." He pointed at the sling. Without waiting for a reply he nodded towards a small table "belongings over there."

Johnny fingered through the contents from the bodies now laid out. He recognised Dempsey's journal and took that together with notebooks and various papers anything which looked like it might be useful in leading to the paymaster behind the range wars Pardee had waged. He showed what he had taken to the undertaker and left through the back door.

He shivered even though the day was warm. The first time he had seen the results of Makepeace's questioning technique he was still a kid and had thrown up.

Back on the main street, he crossed over to the hotel. There would have been no way Dempsey hadn't talked, the only other name Johnny had was a Mr Wilkinson and he was a guest at the hotel. #

The manager behind the desk looked up as he strode in, with no pretence at politeness Johnny demanded: "Wilkinson, what room?"

"Sir the hotel does not …."

Johnny didn't let him finish, he took the guest book and quickly scanned down the list ignoring the increasingly loud complaints from the manager. "Room five up there?" Johnny pointed up the wide staircase. "Come with me." It was an order Mr Stanley Morgan would have to follow.

Johnny pushed at door number five which opened he took a deep breath and drew his gun, just in case, but knowing what to expect.

He heard Morgan gasp, a slight man was tied to a chair his throat cut. Without turning around Johnny told Morgan to go get the undertaker.

When he was alone he searched the ransacked room taking any documents that Makepeace had left behind.

He retreated to the livery to find some peace with Barranca.

The smell of blood was still in the air and the horses were unsettled.

"What a mess Barranca." He put his good arm over his horse's mane and allowed a few minutes to compose himself.

The next few hours he spent on livery chores. Physically going through the lessons learned as a child, all the while thinking about the who and whys of his latest outing as Johnny Madrid.

"Time we went home Barranca." Barranca nodded and pushed his head into Johnny's chest. "You're a good 'fella. I'll send a wire to let them know."

There were a couple of businessmen in the telegraph office and they looked at him with fear written on their faces. He raised his hat "Gents."

They scuttled past him and the bell on the door jangled as the door slammed shut.

He turned back from watching them to the operator behind his desk and raised an eyebrow.

The man shook his head. "Nothing can spook these out of town gents into leaving quicker than one of their own getting himself killed."

Johnny tugged on his ear lobe and pursed his lips "That good news or bad?"

"Reckon it's mostly good, the train line is still going to come through and these carpet baggers are leaving faster than rats leaving a sinking ship." The man behind the desk pushed his rimless spectacles to rest on the top of his head and studied Johnny, looking at his low worn gun. "You're the man who killed Makepeace ain't you?"

"Yep. The undertaker was right I got lucky." Johnny shrugged "I need to send a wire telling my family I'm coming home." He pushed his short message over the counter.

M Lancer, Green River. On way home. I'm fine. J

The operator read the message "That it son?"

"Yep." Johnny rubbed his left shoulder and turned to leave.

"We don't have any law in town, though I expect a federal marshal may show up any day. If need be can he find you in Green River?"

Johnny turned back and smiled "Names Johnny, Johnny Lancer and I can be found at the Lancer ranch that's outside of Morro Coyo."

"That's good, then again maybe there won't be a marshal show up and this fracas will be covered up."

Johnny put his head to one side "Why do you think these killings will be covered up?"

The operator pulled his glasses back down. "Lots of money and big shot rail company people don't need this kind of attention."

Johnny looked down and shuffled his feet he understood how money and power worked. "Yep guess you're right there."

"Before you go Johnny this wire came for Mr Wilkinson. I guess I can trust you with it."

Johnny took the wire and nodded.

Chapter Five

He made camp that evening and by the light of the campfire re-read the wire. He chewed his bottom lip.

Pay off D. Engage financial plan.

"I guess D is Dempsey, not sure what the financial plan is or was?"

Dempsey's journal had made interesting reading. He had contacted Harlan Garrett and for a price had offered his silence on his pretence of being Scott Garrett. Pointing out the potential embarrassment to the Garrett name if the story were sold to newspapers. He had offered his services in identifying the Lancer ranch assets and possible financial weaknesses he had detected in the ranch accounts.

According to the journal, Walter Wilkinson had introduced himself as a financial advisor based in San Francisco who had been contracted to investigate business opportunities in California. Johnny snorted when he read that, probably the sort of character who was a go-between rich businesses who wanted to stay clean and the paid guns.

There were no other telegrams but a bank account book in Wilkinson's name showed large deposits had been wired from Boston and cash paid out to Dempsey. There were no payments to Pardee which was a disappointment.

He sighed and pulled a blanket over his shoulders. The dull ache from his left arm was competing with a headache.

The journey home took an extra day, even though he pushed as hard as his injury would let him.

At the overlook, he reined to a halt. "There it is Barranca, the most beautiful place in the whole world. It's good to be home ain't it?"

He rode in to find Murdoch at the forge hammering the blazes out of a piece of metal.

"Johnny thank goodness you're home. Your arm what happened?" Murdoch pointed the hammer at his arm.

"Whoa, Murdoch just a scratch just need to change the bandage. I got a lot to tell you and show you. And what's got you so riled that piece of metal is all bent out of shape."

Murdoch frowned and held Barranca's bridle as Johnny dismounted. "Harlan is due any day!"

TBC

Maureen Olley

Started April 2019 – November 2019

Words approx. 8500


End file.
